The Sun Shower
by IAmAngelCat
Summary: She followed him, and found him in a meadow. The rain fell lightly around them, though the sun shone bright above. Kind of a dark oneshot. WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! SASUSAKU ONESHOT


**Her guys. This is a oneshot sasusaku. It's kind of dark, a bit depressing. Warning: there is character death in this, so don't read it if you don't like that. Enjoy^^ ****Don't forget to R&R!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series or characters!!!**

The Sun Shower

The darkness. Oh how the darkness surrounded her. She ran and ran, her feet sore from the effort. Her legs were like lead, a dead weight that seemed to want to drag her down, but she ran and ran. Her breathing came in short, ragged breaths as her jade eyes searched frantically through the black forest in front of her. She was sure he'd gone this way. Sure she'd seen him. But then again, maybe it was a dream? Like all those other times, the dream carried her forward, pulling and pushing. She didn't feel her body anymore, didn't tell it to move. It simply did. It simply thought on its own, feeding off her desperation to catch him. Her short pink hair flew behind her. The only sounds heard were the soft hum of the wind in her ears and the flapping of her skirt. She was aware of the kunai packet on her right leg, the gloves on her hands, the zip up top and the spandex shorts; aware of the heeled, open toed boots on her feet and the pressure of them against the earth.

A drop of water hit her pale face, then another. The rains had started. _Faster, I have to run faster. I have to catch him!_ She tripped, but did not fall. _Sasuke!_ Sakura Haruno sped up, if this was at all possible. Then she caught sight of a clearing, light showing through it. The sun shower was light, and he stood in the middle of the meadow, back to her, as she could clearly see the small symbol, white fan with the top half a blood red. Her breathing picked up, her eyes lay on the spiked black hair, the white top… the sword on his back. _He's waiting._ She slowed down and immediately hid her chakra, falling behind a tree a while away. With each tree she crept forward, closer and closer, quiet as a mouse.

Suddenly, she froze, blinked and he was gone. She was at the edge of the forest and as she stepped in, looking around her, a hand came up in front of her eyes, breathing near her ear. The water droplets slid down her cheeks, the sun shower had not stopped. She began to feel cold, for she knew who was behind her, sticking the hilt of his sword against her lower back.

A warning.

He could feel her shiver, though she didn't seem to notice herself. When she spoke, her voice came out a whisper, pleading.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He didn't respond. Why should he? There was no point in meaningless words. All he had to do was kill her, get her off his trail, keep her away. He saw a memory flash across his vision, a memory of the girl with coral hair, standing in the pit bellow him with the blonde boy. Her eyes were frightened, sweat shimmered on her skin. The sun was high above him as he watched her stare at him, chest rising and falling rapidly. He remembered her eyes, and for some reason, he wanted to see them again. One last time. The sword hilt fell back and one hand came to turn her around, as the other still covered her eyes. She was facing him now and the free hand had taken both her wrists in front of her so she couldn't use them. Slowly, very slowly, his fingers slipped away, across her velvety skin, to reveal the bright green. She blinked and stared at him as he did her. Her lips parted again, soft and trembling.

"Sasuke-kun."

The only response was the slight narrowing of her onyx eyes, telling her to shut up. She didn't listen.

"Come back Sasuke-kun. Please." The sound coming from her was broken as more rain slid down her face. He wasn't surprised to see tears start to form in the edges of her vision. Her shoulders quivered. Her eyes closed. Sasuke blinked. She was flung to the ground as he unshielded his sword, the point of it touching the cloth over her stomach, leaving a small cut in both fabric and skin. His eyes widened a bit.

Sakura had gripped a kunai after freeing one hand and had it pointed at his chest, right above his supposed heart. _She never used to be so fast._ Her eyes were narrowed, ready to defend herself, and yet at the depths of these eyes was an unspeakable sorrow. It seemed to grip him, to freeze him in time. _To hell if I'm going back to Konoha now._ Her lips were a soft, shell pink. They looked moist to him, though that must have been from the rain and the light from the sun. They moved. He stiffened.

"Don't do this. Please, don't." This time all the voice was laced with was the small plea, the aching sound of one who has suffered, one who has longed for the return of a loved one. Of a precious one. No, he wouldn't let her get to him. He moved the blade a bit, causing her shallow scrape to become longer, the blood bubbling up into a scarlet line, then spilling over its capacity and soaking into her clothing. She didn't even flinch. Her kunai came down and her defense crumbled in front of his eyes.

"I know you. You won't stop. Go ahead, kill me, Sasuke. I don't mind."

She closed her eyes and lay flat, her hand sliding down his neck and falling to her side. He stayed stone still, calculating. Why had she let down her defense? Had she sought him out merely to die? Or had she finally realized, no matter what she said, or what she did, he would return to Konoha only once. To avenge his brother and his family's massacre. His heart drummed quietly in his cage of ribs, breathing even, eyes stoic. He watched as she lay there waiting to die. The only thing that came to his mind was to bend down a bit, lightly touching his lips to hers. His skin felt as if he were aflame, her eyes shot open. Sakura had stiffened at the sensation she had most certainly not expected. And then, with a slow scream, Sasuke's blade plunged into her abdomen. The blood seeped up and ran down her sides, staining her skin and his clothing. He closed his eyes, driving the blade further as his lips moved in a calm rhythm over her now twitching ones. Soft as they were, he couldn't help up regret. Sweet as she tasted, he began to feel sadness. This was why she had to die. She had opened his bonds to her again, and this would only set him back.

So he leaned away and took a step back, staring at her body limp against the boulder, red fluids spilling from her velvet lips, eyes blank and unfocused. He pulled out the blade, she fell to the muddy ground. The sun showed the sheen of light rain on her skin, the slick scarlet of her wounds. He looked again to her eyes, dull and unnatural. His calloused hand came up, closing her lids for her in respect. Then he turned and walked away.

_Thank you, Sakura._

**So, how did you like it!? Tell me please!!**


End file.
